


Be More Gay

by retrogaymer



Series: sigs does songs [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: look im desperate for gay content and if i have to badly alter the canon lyrics and desperately imagine michael mell singing it to get some then So Be It





	1. Someone That I'd Really Be Into

[MICHAEL]

Say there's this person you meet after school every day   
You've known them since diaper age   
You're used to thinking about them in a certain way   
From all the rules that you've put in place   
  
And then something breaks them, and the rules change them   
  
From someone that you'd never be into   
Into someone that you'd really be into   
From someone that I'd never be into   
Into someone that I'd really be into   
  
Is it worth it?   
Jeremy?   
Is it?   
  
[JEREMY, BEING A DUMBASS]

Hm… Wonder who he's talking about?   
  
[THE SQUIP]

_ Really? _ Wow. I could tell you, if you would only-   
  


[JEREMY]

SHUT your mouth.

  
[MICHAEL]

Say there's this person you know better than yourself   
  
[ENSEMBLE, MOCKINGLY]

Wonder who it is he's into   
  
[MICHAEL]

You thought you had it controlled, but now you can tell   
They've gone from   
  
[MICHAEL & ENSEMBLE]

Someone that you'd never be into   
Into someone that you'd really be into   
From someone that I'd never be into   
Into someone that I'd really be into   
  
[MICHAEL]

Am  _ I _ worth it?   
Jeremy?   
  
[JEREMY]

Absolutely!   
  
[MICHAEL]

I don't always relate to other people my age   
Even more now that I'm g-STRAIGHT   
And there are so many changes that I'm going through   
And why am I telling this to you?   
Guess there's a part of me that wants to   
I guess a part of me wants to, who knew?   
I guess a part of me likes to talk to you   
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?   
  
I guess a part of me still thinks you're pretty cool   
I guess a part of me still thinks, who knew?   
  
I guess a part of me likes to hang with you   
I guess a part of me-   
  
Back to retro gaming   
I know that it's weird but it's totally true   
  
That someone that I'd really be into   
  
[JEREMY]

That someone that you'd really be into   
  
[MICHAEL]

Yeah that   
  
[JEREMY & MICHAEL]

Someone that I'd really be into   
  
[MICHAEL]

Is

…

I HAVE TO LEAVE


	2. Do You Wanna Play?

Jeremy  
Do you wanna play?  
Do you wanna play?  
Do you wanna play games with me?  
Do you wanna beat  
Do you wanna beat  
Do you wanna beat the high score we last hit?  
Smashing all night  
Maybe get high

When was the last time we did?  
If we switch roles  
We can beat the trolls  
Come on and tag team win this game with me

Do you wanna play?  
Do you wanna play?  
Do you wanna play games with me?  
Do you wanna beat  
Do you wanna beat  
Do you wanna beat the high score we last hit?  
Smashing all night  
Maybe get high

When was the last time we did?  
If we switch roles  
We can beat the trolls  
Come on and tag team win this game with me


End file.
